


Baby Let the Games Begin

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Zoo, alix and kim can turn a date into a dare, dares, max has the patience of a saint, these competitive dorks, zoo dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: Alix, Kim, and Max go to the zoo for a second attempt at a zoo date, Alix and Kim are too competitive for their own good.





	Baby Let the Games Begin

Zoo Date

            “Remind me how you guys managed to not get banned after the panther thing?” Alix asked her boyfriends as they entered the zoo.  They were finally having a second chance at their zoo date, since Alix had to miss the first one – and, of course, since Kim had tried to race a panther- and Alix had no intentions of letting them forget that the one time they went on a date without her resulted in an akuma.

            “I’m just that amazing,” Kim teased, striking a pose.

            “They were preoccupied with the akuma and forgot about us,” Max corrected him, pushing his glasses up his nose.

            “I bet if I had been here, there wouldn’t have been an akuma to worry about.” Alix taunted Kim, her elbow in his gut forcing him to drop his pose.

            Max rolled his eyes, prepared to tune out their inevitable dares.

            “Oh yeah?  Well I bet that I can beat you to the gorilla exhibit,” Kim shot back.

            “Yeah?  What do I get when I win?” 

            “When _I_ win, I get a kiss.”

            “I don’t need to kick your ass to get a kiss.  I want a kiss and for you to tell everyone that I beat you,” Alix countered, strapping on her helmet.

            “You’re on.  Max?”

            Their boyfriend, who had tuned out his hypercompetitive partners, sighed.  “Winner gets a kiss, loser has to tell everyone.  First one to the gorilla exhibit wins.  Ready, set, go!”

            Kim took off running in one direction and Alix skated away in the opposite direction, while Max made his way much more slowly, taking time to look at other exhibits on his way. 

            Alix and Kim rounded the corner to the gorilla exhibit at the same time, tripping over each other when they saw that Max was already there.

            “How did you- how did you beat us here?” Kim panted, wiping sweat from his forehead while Alix removed her helmet, brushing her bangs back.

            Max smirked, “I had a map,” he pointed out, waving the map in their faces, “now I believe that you both owe me a kiss.”

            Neither of his partners had any problem with obliging him, nor with bragging to their classmates about how smart Max was to beat them both in their race.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked this fic, this is my first attempt at writing my favourite poly kids! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Buy Me a Coffee? https://ko-fi.com/A2544BQY


End file.
